


It started with a glitter pony

by HTF3Fan



Series: Sally Face (Rape/Non-con) [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t touch my Sally boi, M/M, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape/Non-con, end me, jk lol, ok I’ll stop being weird, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTF3Fan/pseuds/HTF3Fan
Summary: He thought he put that creep to sleep with the tea. He thought he can grab that blood stained toy. He thought wrong—Or-Sal thought he saw blood on that toy. But Charley warned him not to touch his collection.(I’m so bad at making summarizes, sorry)





	It started with a glitter pony

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda alternated it a bit, you’ll see why

Sal Fisher. He was new to the addisons apartment. At this very moment, he’ll be talking to Larry. A guy around his age, they were actually very good friends.  
“So happened in room 403?” Sal asked, he seen police offers and investigators wandering the place for awhile. The boy and his dad had just moved here a week ago, of course they don’t what happened.  
“Dude! Don’t say that out loud the killer is still in the building.” Larry said, whispering loudly.  
“How do you know that?” Sal asked, confused  
“I saw it happen...”  
This surprised him  
“Dude are you high for something?”  
“I wish I was, this was some scary shit.”  
Now he was getting somewhere  
“So what happened?”  
“Ok so i was helping Mrs Sanderson with a clogged toilet. I was just finishing up when I heard him bust in, yelling like a lunatic,”  
Sal nodded as Larry continued  
“You know who did it?”  
“Yeah, it was definitely Charley. Big creep in 204. He was wearing gloves so I don’t think they got any fingerprints.”  
Ok, interesting, Sal decided it was best to change the subject  
“What’s up with the guy in 403?”  
“Oh, that’s Mr Addison, he owns the place. He’s actually a real nice guy, just strange, if you say ‘Addison Tea please and thank you’ he’ll give you some of his famous tea. I don’t think he ever leaves his room, just talks out of his little mail slot.”  
Sal nodded and made his way towards the door “Wait, What’s this?” Sal pointed to the police scanner, he was just noticing this  
“Oh that’s a police scanner, i can listen on the local cop scanner.”  
“How the hell did you get this thing?”  
Larry scratches the back of his neck nervously “That’s a story for another day. But hey! You just gave me a great idea! If I make a fake call, maybe I can distract them long enough for you to sneak into 403. Maybe we can find some evidence to show that detective.”  
Sal nodded, that was actually a good idea.  
“Yes, I wanted to sneak into that room anyway.” 

 

-le time Skip bc I’m lazy-

Sal held the walkie talkie he had in his hand, Larry had gave it to him to communicate. Even though this could get him in trouble, he was happy to actually making friends. He found out that if he gave Charley some Addison tea, he’ll fall asleep. Sal watched, a little disgusted as Charley drunk it,that was a sight he’ll never truly forget. “Ah, so tasty, so relaxing...” and just like that. Charley was knocked out. This was his chance, he grabbed the toy and put it in his launch bag. He turned but something grabbed him  
‘Shit, did he-‘ Sal thought, and he saw Charley hand gripping his arm  
“You were taking my toy?” Charley said creepily. Sal was caught, Charley was gonna tell his dad and he would get in trouble.  
Charley pulled Sal backwards towards him, gripping onto Sal’s waist  
“D-Don’t touch me, you weirdo-“  
He dropped the toy and what happened to him next was horrifying.

 

Charley’s grip on the boy was hard, he loosened up as he came  
“That’s too bad,” Charley said “I was starting to like you,”  
Sal was shaking, he staggered back as Charley zipped his pants and fell asleep quickly. He still grabbed the toy and ran, pulling his pants up.  
He stumbled into Larry’s room and almost fell “Dude, you ok-?”  
“I got the toy,” Sal said quickly, cutting Larry off.  
He nodded “Ok, now all we have to do is show it to the detective and-“  
Sal nodded quickly and left Larry’s room. Sal given the detective the toy, leaving out the fact that he’d been assulted, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it.  
The next few months, Sal and Larry have been becoming good friends. But he’s been a bit strange. He flinched at any touch, and he’s been having nightmares. Sal’s even scared around his own dad, so when he comes over from a nightmare he wouldn’t let Larry help, only Lisa. She didn’t mind being woken up in the middle of the night, but she thought it was strange.  
But hey, that first week they were together, Sal seemed to be cool with everyone, now he didn’t seem to social around males. It was right after Sal got back from Charley’s place.  
Sal didn’t even feel comfortable around Todd, and how do you not like Todd? He was literally the most harmless guy Larry knows. He usually only hid behind Ashely, well once they became friends.  
They were at a party, it was a party Sal, Larry, Ash and Todd all went to.  
Sal was standing by Ash and Larry, when someone ran from behind him and grabbed his arm. Sal gasped and flinched away. He looked behind him, that wasn’t Travis, he couldn’t tell who that was, but they did look drunk  
“Hey there, pretty girl~” the mistirous Male said, kneeling down and rapping his arms around Sal’s waist. Sal was utterly confused and scared. “I’m not a girl,” Sal said, sweating.  
The guy rubbed their faces together “You sure-“  
Next thing Sal knew, the guy was laying on the floor in front of him  
“D-dude, What’s wrong with you?” The guy said holding his nose as he got up. “S-Sorry, I didn’t..”  
The guy turned around and left, grumbling about his nose.  
Larry and Ash looked at Sal “You ok, Sal?” Ash said  
Sal was still trembling a bit, he smiled, even though no one could see it under his mask. He nodded  
“I think that dude was drunk,” Larry huffed  
He nodded again  
Sooner or later 

 

One knock, two knocks, three knocks. Sal didn’t answer the door when Larry knocked on it, so Ashley had to do it  
“Sal, if you don’t come out...”  
Sal opened the door, it was obvious he’s been crying  
“You ok?” Larry asked  
“Does it look like I’m ok?” Sal retorted  
“Hey Sally Face, calm down... can we come in?” Ashley said calmly. Sal had his eyes fixed on Larry’s, he felt uncomfortable letting him in, but he stepped aside for them both.  
Sitting down “What’s wrong Sal?” Larry asked “When I first met you dude, you seemed so social.”  
Sooner or Later  
He was gonna have to tell them  
Sooner or later  
They weren’t gonna like him  
Sooner or later  
They were going to think he was a weirdo and tell everyone  
....but they seemed to understand him.  
He choked a sob  
“Sal...if you don’t want to tell-“  
He told, he told everything. He told what happened in Charley’s room, why he doesn’t like the touch of males. Why he’s been having nightmares. Everything.  
The next thing Sal knew, he was being smuggled by hugs. He sniffed, even if he did feel disgusted, uncomfortable, and weird. He loved his choice of friends. Neither Larry or Ashley was accusing him, saying it was his fault, even if it was.


End file.
